


His Majestyful's Tacticalist

by solisaureus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, the chrobin is brief and implied, this is really really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/solisaureus
Summary: Chrom gets Robin to take time out of his busy day to introduce himself to their newest recruit, a brave but anxious young man from the countryside.





	His Majestyful's Tacticalist

Donnel's recruitment had been exhilarating...there was no other word for it. Aside from the hooplah of his little sister's birth when he was a child, battling those bandits was the most cataclysmic event of the young man's life. Although he'd only managed to fell two archers, and he hadn't failed to notice how the Shepherds rode ahead of him and cleared his path of foes, he felt more accomplished than he ever had. He was honored by Lord Chrom's acceptance of him into the army, and knew he would soon make his ma proud. 

But now he was in strange new territory, and it was as if all his bold nerve on the battlefield had dissipated once he entered the barracks in the capital. He wanted to hang close to that fellow Kellam; there was something automatically familiar about the knight, and he trusted him since Kellam had stayed by his side and protected him during their first battle. But he had received orders (more formal and less loud than the ones he was used to back home) from His Sirness Lord Chrom to wait in the barracks for him around noon this day. 

Donnel fidgeted as he paced the barracks, adjusting the tin pot on his head. He had already received a fair amount of questioning looks and bewildered comments about it since his entry to the Shepherds, but he couldn't bring himself to take it off. It just didn't feel right. Tinpot was who he was, and that was sacred to him. 

Finally, he heard the door of the barracks swing open, and turned to face His Majestyful, who was walking toward him with another man in tow. Lord Chrom's companion was even shorter than Donnel, which came as both a surprise and a relief, as it had come to his attention that he was the youngest in the Shepherds and found himself feeling dwarfed around the other men. But this fellow was remarkably slight, his dark violet coat hanging off of his frame in such large folds that it looked more like a cloak. He had pale white hair, ruffled like feathers around his head, with fringe hanging in his dark, tired-looking eyes. 

"Good day, Donnel," said Chrom, smiling. "I wanted to introduce you to Robin, our very busy tactician," he said, putting a friendly hand on the small man's shoulder. Consternation at the unfamiliar title crossed Donnel's face, and Chrom added, "He tells us what to do." 

"With all respect sir, I thought that was your job," Donnel said, legitimately curious. 

Chrom laughed heartily at this, and a grin appeared on Robin's face, which had previously been stern. "Let's be grateful it isn't," said Chrom. "We'd all be toast if not for this genius's tactical ability." 

Robin ducked his head. "You flatter me, Chrom....But, it's probably true," he said, chuckling. 

"Well, it's an honor to meet you, your Sirness," said Donnel, bowing crudely toward Robin. 

"Likewise," said Robin. "But please, don't call me by any titles. I'm not nobility or anything...just Robin." 

"We found Robin unconscious and without memory on the side of the road not too long ago," Chrom said. "He was lost, confused, and alone...and now look at him! He commands our whole army. He's a real diamond in the rough, this one," he proclaimed as he elbowed the man. Donnel almost swore he saw Robin's face flushing at this praise. 

"What he's trying to get at is that the Shepherds don't discriminate on the basis of background," said Robin, now serious. "If you're worried that you won't fit in or that you'll be treated wrong because you're from the countryside, please don't be. We welcome you to our ranks and we are grateful you have chosen to join us."

"Well, golly..." Donnel said, fidgeting with his headwear once again. "I'm mighty grateful to be here with y'all, m'self." 

Robin smiled. "I hope to see you around soon, Donnel. It's been a pleasure to speak with you."

"'Course," said Donnel. Chrom and Robin both bowed their heads at him and turned to go.

"Uh, wait a minute!" Donnel called before they left. They turned to look at him. "Erm, y'all can call me Donny, if you'd like," he said. 

Chrom smiled. "Good luck training, Donny!" He said, and in moments he and his tacticalist were out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally two years old, I reread it today and thought it was kinda cute. Enjoy!


End file.
